


January 25, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's almost time for lunch,'' Amos said to Supergirl as she battled villains near the Pig Pit.





	January 25, 2005

I never created DC canon.

''It's almost time for lunch,'' Amos said to Supergirl as she battled villains near the Pig Pit in Smallville before the cops arrived.

THE END


End file.
